chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Smashing Sagas/Season 3 (Production Order)
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Chapter 105: Lucas Comes Out of Nowhere! Part 1 Story Prompt: '''The third seasons starts off with Ness doing his best against the Koopa King after a series of painful losses! Will it be enough to defeat Bowser or is he out of his league? '''Conclusion: '''Bowser's defeated Ness and has him at his mercy! Could it all be over? Information '''Starring: Ness (3K) vs. Bowser (Blu) Stage: Battlefield Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 7/3/15 Ranks #Bowser #Ness Chapter 106: For Freedom Story Prompt: '''It's the fourth of July and everyone's favorite plumber is dawning his NES Golf outfit in the name of 'Murica! However that mankey diddy british chap from RareWare has come to oppose the boy in blue! Teach 'em who's boss! '''Conclusion: '''Wow. Diddy won. I can't believe America has fallen so far from grace it's an allegory for dk64 being better than mario 64 Information '''Starring: Mario (Apallo) vs. Diddy Kong (Blu) Stage: Boxing Ring Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 7/4/15 Ranks #Diddy Kong #Mario Chapter 107: Clash of the Koopalings: Wendy's Wager Story Prompt: 'In Mega Man's Koopaling battle he was made an offer! Win the match and he can catch up with his friends but fail to defeat Wendy O. Koopa and she could have any weapon out of his arsenal to add to her Koopa Clown Car. How did it end?... '''Conclusion: '...not very well surprisingly. Mega was defeated and had his glorious Mega Buster C taken. Will he ever recover it, or will we just cop out and hit the reset button after this arc?! One can only wonder... Information '''Starring: Wendy (Blu) vs. Mega Man (Apallo) Stage: Wily's Castle Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 7/4/15 Ranks # Wendy #Mega Man Chapter 108: Series Smash: The Original Eight (CPU'd) Story Prompt: '''During the final days of build up to Smash U, Mr. Sakurai uploaded a picture of the original 8 doing battle with the new 8-Player Smash mode! After 16 years I think we should put this battle to fruition and make these main stays duke it out once and for all! '''Conclusion: '''TO BE SHOWN Information '''Starring: Mario vs. Donkey vs. Link vs. Samus vs. Yoshi vs. Kirby vs. Fox vs. Pikachu Stage: Battlefield Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 7/5/15 (Done at Midnight for Sick Kicks) Ranks smash ball only five stock no time results withheld cause of that sick ending #Mario #Link #Donkey #Yoshi #Kirby #Samus #Pikachu #Fox Chapter 109: Lucas Comes Out of Nowhere! Part 2 Story Prompt: '''Could it be?! The Blonde Boy from Nowhere has returned for Ness and with that big ol' smirk only good things could come! Do these two friends have a chance against Bowser together or is this only stalling their inevitable defeat? '''Conclusion: '''Lucas and Ness' sick PK Flash trap has worked out properly and put Bowser down once and for all Information '''Starring: Lucas (Boom) & Ness (3K) vs. Bowser (Blu) Stage: Battlefield Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 7/8/15 Ranks #Ness (1 K.O.) #Lucas (0 K.O.) #Bowser Chapter 110: Honoring Iwata (CPU'd) Story Prompt: '''Mr. Iwata has sadly passed but his legacy will live on through his huge influence on Nintendo. To celebrate, here at Smashing Sagas we'll have some of his well noted accomplishments spotlighted in one big fight! So today watch Peach (Super Smash Bros. (Melee)), Pikachu (Pokémon Gold and Silver), Villager (Balloon Fight), Ness (EarthBound) and Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land/HAL) all do battle in Pokémon Stadium (Pokémon Stadium, of course) in his memory! Give it your all and remember: leave luck to heaven. '''Conclusion: '''In a fit of unfortunate mistakes the one representing one of Iwata's earlier accomplishments, Villager has taken victory with ease!! Information '''Starring: Kirby vs. Ness vs. Pikachu vs. Villager vs. Peach Stage: Pokémon Stadium 2 Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 7/21/15 Ranks #Villager #Kirby #Ness #Peach #Pikachu Chapter 111: For the Greater Goods (CPU'd) Story Prompt: 'Team up with one of your biggest rivals/enemies and fight to prove you're superiority as the supreme franchise!!'Conclusion: '''The two Pits make it out of the fray alive and claim victory! Information '''Starring: Mario & Wario vs. Pit & Dark Pit vs. Link & Ganondorf Stage: Gamer Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 7/22/15 Ranks #Dark Pit (0 K.O.s) #Pit (-1 K.O.s) #Mario #Wario #Ganondorf #Link Chapter 112: Mean Green Fighting Machines (CiP!) Story Prompt: '''Great green machines galliantly match-up in the green landscape of Dream Land 3DS! '''Conclusion: '''With some sick off stage and reading Toon Link manages to end the match with an offstage spike and his partner in tow, resulting in his finest hour. Information '''Starring: Link (Thing) & Toon Link (Blu) vs. Luigi (Legion) Stage: Dream Land 3DS Ω Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 7/29/15 Ranks #Toon Link (1 K.O.) #Link (0 K.O.) #Luigi Chapter 113: Now You See Me... Story Prompt: '''Two of the sneakier Smashers as well as the fastest have come together to see who can successfully overcome their opponenet using their best tricks. '''Conclusion: '''No illusion can beat pure SPEED. Sonic takes the win! Information '''Starring: Sheik (Blu) vs. Sonic (Legion) vs. Greninja (Thing) Stage: Suzaku Castle Ω''' '''Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 7/29/15 Ranks #Sheik #Sonic #Greninja Chapter 114: Clash of the Koopalings: Ludwig’s Legitimacy Story Prompt: '''Ludwig is here to prove he's capable of still being leader! His objective? Taking on one of the universe's strongest!! '''Conclusion: '''He wasn't quite ready for Rosalina but holding his own has proven him strong enough to reclaim his leadership role one day! One day... Information '''Starring: Ludwig (Roxy) vs. Rosalina (Blu) Stage: Rainbow Road Ω''' '''Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 8/4/15 Ranks #Rosalina & Luma #Ludwig Chapter 115: Clash of the Koopalings: Larry’s Leadership Story Prompt: '''Two young ones clash as Larry invades Flower Power's home! '''Conclusion: '''The new leader takes the Island by storm! Information '''Starring: Larry (Blu) vs. Villager (Roxy) Stage: Tortimer Island Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 8/4/15 Ranks #Larry #Villager Chapter 116: Clash of the Koopalings: Morton’s Manliness Story Prompt: '''Some of the strongest of their kind (Koopaling and Kirby) clashs! '''Conclusion: '''An unfortunate airdodge leads to Morton's undoing! Rest in peace. Information '''Starring: Morton (Roxy) vs. Meta Knight (Blu) Stage: Dream Land 3DS (Monochrome) Ω''' '''Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 8/4/15 Ranks #Meta Knight #Morton Chapter 117: Shulk Forsees a Fight! Story Prompt: '''The vicious Koopa King has invaded Gaur Plain in an attempt to find his son prompting Shulk to rise up and stop his acting as a good legal guardian! Well, urr, he was probably about to do something bad anyway! Get 'em Shulk! '''Conclusion: '''Canon ending boyos! Shulk wins! Information '''Starring: Shulk (Blu) vs. Bowser (Roxy) Stage: Gaur Plain 3DS Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 8/14/15 Ranks #Shulk #Bowser Chapter 118: Traitors of the Order Part 2 Story Prompt: '''The other traitor who ascended to the World of Trophies will be brought to justice by everyone's favorite doctor! '''Conclusion: '''Ha! #WeTechTHOOOOOOOOOOOO-- what's that? You can't tech if you were touching the wall before you were hit? Oh. Learn something new everyday. to be fair it was also a read so even if she could she probably wouldn't have teched ;) Information '''Starring: Dr. Mario (Blu) vs. Ganondorf (Roxy) Stage: Jungle Japes Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 8/14/15 Ranks #Dr. Mario #Ganondorf Chapter 119: Sub-Series Smash Story Prompt: '''Mario's got tons of characters divideded up amongst his series of...well, sub-series! Which of these primary protagonists is the cream of the crop? '''Conclusion: '''The rest of the cast has been Woolly whooped! Yoshi wins! Information '''Starring: Mario (Blu) vs. Donkey Kong (3K) vs. Yoshi (Boom) vs. Wario (Legion) Stage: Mario Circuit Wii Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 8/31/15 Ranks #Yoshi #Mario #Wario #Donkey Kong Chapter 120: The Smashers Come to Town! Story Prompt: '''He's taken the tussle to his home turf with some of the World's Strongest Smashers! It's time for Villager to show what this generation's newcomers can do; after all, he is the first impression! '''Conclusion: '''Victorious Villager! Information '''Starring: Villager (Boom) vs. Mario (Roxy) vs. Kirby (3K) vs. Link (Blu) Stage: Town and City Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 8/31/15 Ranks #Villager #Mario #Link #Kirby Chapter 121: For Fun 2 Story Prompt: '''4P frenzy fun for everyone!...without items. Who conceived this saga what the-- '''Conclusion: '''The only item he needed was the bat, and he had it! Ness wins! Information '''Starring: Pikachu (Sean) vs. Ness (3K) vs. Jigglypuff (Blu) vs. Villager (Roxy) Stage: Delfino Plaza Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 8/31/15 #Ness #Villager #Pikachu #Jigglypuff Chapter 122: Amiibo Wave 4: The Fate Fighters vs. the Round Rumblers vs. the Hat Husslers vs. the Popular Pokémon Story Prompt: '''The fourth wave amiibo is represented in an 8-player team battle! But which group has what it takes to be represented as best amiibo? '''Conclusion: '''The only "fear" she has is the one in "sphere! The team-carrying round rumbler, Jigglypuff and her disappointing partner Pac, have won the battle! Information '''Starring: Ness & Wario vs. Pac-Man & Jigglypuff vs. Charizard & Greninja vs. Robin & Lucina Stage: Wii Fit Studio Ω Items: Off Customs: Off Date: 9/5/15 #Jigglypuff #Wario #Ness #Robin #Charizard #Lucina #Greninja #Pac-Man Chapter 123: Happy 30th Anniversary Mario & Peach vs. Luigi & Bowser Stage: Super Mario Maker 9/30/15 #Peach (2 K.O.s) #Mario (-1 K.O.s) #Bowser #Luigi Chapter 124: Where's Our New Game?! Lucas (Blu) vs. C.Falcon (Sean) vs. Samus (Roxy)vs. Fox (3K) #samus #lucas #falcon #fox SMASHVILLE 11/28 Chapter 125: The Third Third Party Fiesta Sonic (Kay) vs. Pac-Man (Roxy) vs. Mega Man (Boom) vs. Ryu (Blu) 11/28/15 Chapter 126: Here Comes a New Challenger! Ryu! Ryu (Blu) vs. Fox (Kay) vs. Samus (Roxy) vs. Link (Sean) Stage: Castle Siege 11/28/15 #Link #Samus #Ryu #Fox Chapter 127: Amiibo Wave 1.1: Summon Your Stand! Link (Kay) vs. Fox (Blu) vs. Peach (Boom) vs. Donkey Kong (Legion) 11/28 Chapter 128: Amiibo Wave 1.2: No Stands Needed! Mario (Kay) vs. Marth (Legion) vs. Pikachu (Boom) vs. Yoshi (Blu) Chapter 129: Amiibo Wave 1.3: The Tall and the Small Villager (Legion) vs. Wii Fit Fighter (Sean) vs. Samus (Kay) vs. Kirby (Blu) Chapter 130: Something's Gone Wrong Mario (Roxy) vs. Pikachu (Sean) vs. Donkey Kong (Blu) vs. Yoshi (Kay) Chapter 131: Gen 1 Jumble Pikachu (Sean) vs. Jigglypuff (Roxy) vs. Mewtwo (Blu) vs. Charizard (Kay) Chapter 132: Hammer Bros. Kirby vs. Dedede vs. Mr. Game & Watch vs. Bowser Jr. Chapter 133: Midgets Are People 2 Olimar (3K) & Toon Link (Boom) vs. Samus (Blu) & Rosalina 11/28 Chapters 134: Noobs! 3: Of Earth and Sky Duck Hunt Duo (Boom) vs. Dark Pit (Blu) vs. Little Mac (Apallo) Stage: Boxing Ring Chapter 135: Noobs!: Late to the Party Rosalina (Boom) vs. Greninja (Apallo) vs. Villager (Blu) Stage: Wuhu Island Chapter 136: Aerial Assault Charizard (Apallo) vs. Meta Knight (Blu) vs. Duck Hunt Duo (Boom) Chapter 137: Smash Wars Episode I: The Phantom Mii-Nace Link (Apallo) & Toon Link (Boom) vs. Mii Swordfighter (Blu) Chapter 138: Clown Origins: Prologue Past Clown vs. Marth Stage: Boxing Ring Omega (1/30/16) Chapter 139: Awakening Encounters: A Subspace Rematch Mario vs. Kirby Stage: Arena Ferox Chapter 140: Clown: Origins Past Clown (Legion) and Marth (Blu) vs. Donkey Kong (Apallo) and Ganondorf (Teru) Main Future Sagas DARK PIT CRASHES THE PARTY! DARK PIT (LEGION) VS. PALUTENA (BLU) Stage: Palutena's Temple CLASH OF THE KOOPALINGS LEMMY (APALLO) VS. KIRBY (BLU) ---- Shulk Forsees a Fight! 2 SHULK (Blu) VS. MARTH (TERU) AND LINK (APALLO) Stage: Gaur Plain WII FIT TRAINER WEIGHS IN! WII FIT TRAINER (ZEX) VS. MARIO (LEGION), LINK (APALLO), KIRBY (BLU) ---- Mega Man Joins the Battle! Originally: MEGA MAN JOINS THE BATTLE! Mega Man (3K) vs. Mario (Zex), Donkey (Blu), Link (Apallo) NOW A Smashing Sagas CPU'd Mega Man vs. Mario, Donkey, Link, Kirby Stage: Colloseum Series Smash: Pokémon U-nlimted Version Pikachu vs. Jigglypuff vs. Mewtwo vs. Charizard vs. Lucario vs. Greninja Stage: Kalos League Series Smash: The Legacy of Zelda Link vs. Zelda vs. Sheik vs. Ganondorf vs. Toon Link Stage: Hyrule Castle N64 Series Smash: When Bowser Isn't Home Ludwig vs. Lemmy vs. Larry vs. Iggy vs. Roy vs. Wendy vs. Morton Charizard Fires It Up! Part 1 Charizard vs. Mario, Samus, Link, Olimar, Kirby Duck Hunt Duo Take Aim! Duck Hunt Duo vs. Mario vs. Link vs. Pit vs. Donkey Kong vs. Samus vs. Bowser Stage: Duck Hunt OF ALL NATIONALITIES AND CREEDS: NO XENOPHOBIA HERE! (i tried too hard) Shulk vs. Bowser vs. Dunban vs. Kirby vs. Marth vs. Pit Stage: Gaur Plain U Nintendo World Championships 2015 Inkling vs. Link vs. Samus vs. Samus vs. Ludwig vs. Villager vs. Mii Brawler vs. Mario Amiibo Wave 2: Sidekicks, Smashers and Skirts Pit: It's a tunic-- (fuck off) Luigi vs. Captain Falcon vs. Zelda vs. Pit vs. Diddy Kong vs. Little Mac Amiibo Wave 3: Weapon Wielders Ike vs. Dedede vs. Meta Knight vs. Shulk vs. Toon Link vs. Mega Man Amiibo Wave 3.5: Close Combat Character Bowser vs. Lucario vs. Sheik vs. Rosalina vs. Sonic Amiibo Wave 4: The Fate Fighters vs. the Round Rumblers vs. the Hat Husslers vs. the Popular Pokémon Robin & Lucina vs. Charizard & Greninja vs. Ness & Wario vs. Pac-Man & Jigglypuff Series Smash: Of The Stars And Of Star K.O.s Kirby vs. King Dedede vs. Meta Knight Stage: The Great Cave Offensive Series Smash: A Fight for MOTHER Ness vs. Lucas vs. Flying Man Stage: Magicant Headbutter Rumble Luigi vs. Pikachu vs. Palutena Mad-Dashing Side Specials! Bowser Jr. vs. Wario vs. Villager Series Smash: The Kong-Quest Donkey vs. Diddy Stage: 75m Omega Series Smash: All Alone: The Samus Story Samus vs. Zero Suit Samus Stage: Brinstar Series Smash: Commanding the Adventurous Assault ! Fox vs. Falco Stage: Orbital Gate Assault Series Smash to Settle the Score: Leadership, Unity and Sacrifice Olimar vs. Alph Stage: Distant Planet Boss Battles VS. Ridley Samus VS. Flying Man Ness (Blu) ---- VS. Metal Face Shulk VS. Dark Emperor Mii Swordfighter VS. Yellow Devil Mega Man (Apallo) ---- VS. Nabbit Luigi I'm Looking For a Challenge! Ryu (Blu) vs. Peach (Apallo) vs. Wii Fit Trainer (Sean) ---- I'm Looking For a Challenge That's Out of This World! Kirby (Apallo) vs. Rosalina vs. Palutena (Blu) ---- I'm Looking For a Challenge Fit For a Man!! Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Mega Man (Apallo) vs. Captain Falcon I'm Looking For a Challenge of Versatility! Link (Apallo) vs. Villager (Roxy) vs. Zero Suit Samus I'm Looking For a Challenge of Underdogs! Donkey (Apallo vs. G&W (Roxy) vs. Olimar (Blu) Other Future Sagas Size Doesn't Matter Part 2: Samus' Revenge Zero Suit (Blu) vs. Mac (Boom) Stage: TBA NAMCO Brawl Wars 2: The Original Trio-logy Villager (Legion) vs. Mega Man (Apallo) vs. Wii Fit Trainer (Blu) ---- LEAK REMEMBRANCE MATCH GANONDORF (BLU) & CHARIZARD (BOOM) VS. SHULK (APALLO) & LUCINA (LEGION) Stage: Yoshi's Island Wii SERIES SMASH: MARIO MAYHEM MARIO (LEGION) VS. LUIGI (BLU) VS. BOWSER (THING) VS. PEACH (BOOM) Stage: Mushroomy Kingdom MORE SERIES SMASH: MORE MARIO MAYHEM ROSALINA (THING) VS. WARIO (LEGION) VS. BOWSER JR. (BLU) VS. YOSHI (BOOM) ---- THE WAIFU WARS LUCINA (LEGION) VS. ROSALINA (BLU) VS. ZERO SUIT SAMUS (THING) VS. PALUTENA (BOOM) ---- LEAK REMEMBRANCE 2 BOWSER (THING) VS. BOWSER JR. (BLU) VS PIKACHU (ZEX) VS. KIRBY (LEGION) Stage: Battlefield TO HAVE A MIND OF BRAVERY AND FOOLISHNESS… SAKURAI (BLU) & REGGIE (ZEX) & IWATA (THING) VS. THE MOTHER FUCKING LEAKER™ (LEGION) Stage: Final Destination (The place Nintendo takes sinners to repent) ---- THE WAIFU WARS 2 WII FIT TRAINER (BLU) VS. PEACH (APALLO) VS. ZELDA (3K) VS. SAMUS (THING) ---- LUIGIFICATIONS LUIGI (ZEX) VS. JIGGLYPUFF (BLU) VS. FALCO (3K) VS. GANONDORF (LEGION) ---- MEWTWO'S MARVELOUS MATCH MEWTWO (LEGION) VS. LUCARIO (APALLO), CHARIZARD (BLU), GRENINJA (TERU) ---- DON'T CALL IT A COMEBACK DR. MARIO, MEWTWO, ROY & LUCAS VS. MARIO, LUCARIO, IKE & NESS Originals vs. Luigifications Mario & Kirby & Fox & Marth vs. Luigi & Jigglypuff vs. Falco vs. Roy Why Don't I Get a Promotion?! Alph (Blu) vs. Dark Pit (3K), Lucina (Thing), Dr. Mario (Legion) ---- Princess Punch-Out Re: A Royal Right Rumble Peach vs. Zelda vs. Lucina The Third Third Party Fiesta Sonic (Kay) vs. Pac-Man (Roxy) vs. Mega Man (Boom) vs. Ryu (Blu) ---- The Fourth Fiesta: ONE MORE FIESTA Mario vs. Sonic vs. Mega Man vs. Pac-Man vs. Ryu Sega Does What Nintendon't; Nintendo Is What Genesisn't Mario (Blu) vs. Sonic (Apallo) ---- Simulator Slam Villager vs. Olimar vs. Wii Fit Trainer EPICMAFIA MATCH LUCINA (ZEX) vs. MARTH (LEGION) vs. DONKEY (BLU) vs. IKE (BOOM) Stage: PictoChat 2 Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3